


Animal Attraction

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Overstimulation, Public Claiming, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Soulmates, True Mates, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: What do you do when you meet your one true mate for the first in a changing room full of adolescent boys? Fuck him until he’s begging for your knot, that’s what.Or an ABO AU where Victor and Yuuri meet for the first time and find out they’re destined for each other.





	Animal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](http://victurius.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day Five: This is number five in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018). Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!

 

It happened on a seemingly normal (though somewhat special) day. It was one of those rare times where the internationally recognised skaters from across the globe had all gotten together for a special event. They had gathered for a charity fundraiser and today was supposed to be the first day of rehearsals for a show they were set to perform in just four short weeks.

 

There was an excited buzz in the air of the changing rooms as they all tried to guess what kind of show they would be performing and what parts everyone would get to play. Yuuri, in particular, was ecstatic as this was his first chance to skate with five-time gold medallist and Olympian Victor Nikiforov (who he may or may not have been completely in love with). He had never had the chance to meet him before despite being a huge fan, so he couldn’t contain the excited buzz he felt deep inside at the thought that this would be the first time they had came face to face. It had always been his dream to share the same ice as Victor and now he would have that chance. The only thing was that he was undeniably nervous.

 

He tried to keep his nerves under control, but he was just too excited about meeting his idol. Of course, no one blamed Yuuri, some of the other skaters in the room were also just as starstruck by the famous Victor Nikiforov, but Yuuri hated that he fell into that category. He wanted to shake Victor’s hand but he didn’t want to come across as a stalker or just another adoring fan. Yuuri wanted to be seen as an equal — a competitor in his own right.

 

So, he planned to just try to skate without making a complete fool of himself. Luckily, Victor had yet to turn up so Yuuri had time to compose himself. He had dropped his bag and his skates by a locker and opened it up. They hadn’t specified any costumes yet, so Yuuri planned on simply wearing a baggy t-shirt and leggings, which meant he needed to get changed. Although Yuuri didn’t relish getting naked in front of a bunch of other guys, he’d gotten used to it over the years and simply turned his back on most of them and tried to forget they existed. He changed out of his jeans first into his leggings and then searched his bag for his t-shirt.

 

The changing room behind him was alive with chatter. The air was full of competitive spirit and the skaters were all excited at the thought of being able to work on something so unique and different. One minute everyone was changing, banter flying casually around the room in the usual fashion, phones out taking selfies for their Instagram pages, whilst a handful of men were stretching, and then the next thing everyone knew, a low growl was sounding from one side of the room. The room stilled and everyone slowly turned to look at where the noise was coming from.

 

A noise like that only meant one thing.

 

Unfortunately, at that moment, Katsuki Yuuri was stood obliviously as he had pulled his shirt over his head and was unable to hear the undeniable sound of a mating call. He stood topless for a second before he realised that everyone had stopped talking.

 

“Um, Yuuri…” Phichit tapped his shoulder repeatedly, standing wide-eyed and desperately trying to get his best friends attention.

 

“What?” Yuuri asked, clutching his shirt to his chest as he turned and peered curiously at his friend. “Is there something on my back?” he queried. In order to check, Yuuri twisted his neck around to try and get a glimpse of the skin on his back.

 

“No, Yuuri,” Phichit replied with a shake of his head and a small smile. “Check out the hottie at the door.”

 

With a furrow of his brow, Yuuri turned his attention to the doorway where someone he didn’t recognise at first glance stood crouched, looking ready to pounce. It was immediately clear they were an alpha. The guy had lust-blown, red-filled pupils and was staring directly at Yuuri. Before Yuuri could take in more than the guy’s eyes and his silver hair, he felt the omega inside him howl. Yuuri’s shirt dropped to the floor forgotten and within seconds, Yuuri was mimicking the other man’s behaviour. Yuuri had hunched over onto the floor with his head tilted to the side on instinct to bare his neck for the alpha.

 

_ What is happening? _ Yuuri glanced over at Phichit just before the last shred of his dignity was buried beneath the overwhelming urges of the wild, feral omega inside. Phicit had merely given him a shrug and turned to begin to guide the other skaters out of the room. “Move, move,” he encouraged, trying to creep around the almost feral alpha.

 

_ Wait a second, silver hair… _

 

It was Victor. Victor Nikiforov was stood in the doorway, staring Yuuri down like he was the tastiest meal he’d ever encountered. As if he could read Yuuri’s mind, Victor licked his lips and took a step closer. The dwindling proximity made the young Japanese omega gulp thickly. He couldn’t believe this was his life.

 

After that, Yuuri was gone on the sudden impact of the strong alpha pheromones that had begun to flood the small space. All that was left was the primal urge to be mated and claimed. Yuuri let out a quiet whimper as he felt his own cock begin to fill with arousal and press against his thin leggings, creating a lewd bulge.

 

Victor slowly stalked forward, his eyes fixated on the small omega across the room and then ripped his own shirt off. Tearing it to pieces and he threw it away without a care. His eyes never left Yuuri as he crossed the empty space, avoiding wooden benches and the other skater’s bags which littered the floor.

 

Yuri Plisetsky was out of the room like a flash as soon as the doorway was clear with a shout of, “Fuck no, I did NOT sign up for this!” He was still barefooted and held his skates in his hands. Otabek followed him, head down and not daring to make eye contact with the alpha as he passed him.

 

“ _ Je n’en crois pas mes yeux! _ (I can’t believe my eyes!) I did not see this coming…” Chris spoke, his voice full of wonder and delight as he looked between the two of them and then began fanning himself with his hand. “Not like I’m complaining. How delightful!” He was excited and immediately pulled out his phone to take a quick snap of the moment, after all, neither would probably remember this through the haze of hormones and instinct that was about to take over them. He got a quick picture, managing to get a shot of Victor advancing on Yuuri, planning to embarrass the two of them with it later.

 

Phicit rolled his eyes and tried to grab the phone off him, but the older and taller man easily held it out of reach childishly. “Chris, get a hold of yourself. Help me escort everyone out of the room before all hell breaks loose.”

 

“What? And miss the show? You are crazy, little boy.” Chris sneered at him playfully. “Go get him, Victor, it’s about time you had some fun!” He cheered. He shooed Phichit away and the Thai skater frowned.

 

“I will fight you,” he warned.

 

“I’d like to see that,” Chris challenged, playfully dragging his eyes over Phichit and making the man blush. “Come on,  _ mon cherie _ , just let me stay for the opening act.”

 

Phicit responded with a roll of his eyes before he began to literally try to push the older and much bulkier Swiss man out of the room. It was a futile attempt. 

 

Meanwhile, the alpha and omega in the room cared nothing for the argument between their friends or whether or not they had an audience. The two of them gravitated to each other like magnets, both powerless to the raw animal attraction they felt. Yuuri’s worries and nerves were completely forgotten as Victor finally stood directly in front of him. They stared at each other shocked for a few moments before everything seemed to happen at once. Yuuri, who was normally a very shy and reserved person, followed an instinct he didn’t understand and literally jumped at the alpha. He landed in Victor’s waiting arms and the two of them started kissing frantically.

 

Chris slowly wolf whistled and Phichit smacked him on the arm. “I wonder how far they’d get if I just stood here and watched?” he asked curiously.

 

“Come on, Chris!” 

 

Finally, Phicit managed to drag the other man out (though, not without a huge pout on Chris’ face) and Victor and Yuuri were alone. The door to the changing room left wide open and forgotten.

  
“What’s your name?” Victor moaned quietly, only separating enough for him to speak. He immediately licked his way into Yuuri’s mouth, hardly giving the omega an opportunity to reply, though Yuuri didn’t seem to have heard him anyway.

 

Instead, Yuuri’s efforts were focused elsewhere. His arms were wrapped around Victor’s neck and his fingers were scratching red marks onto his back that left beautiful patterns on Victor’s pale skin. Yuuri’s legs were locked around the man’s hips in a vice grip. Unabashed, the young and inexperienced omega was grinding his hips against the alpha, desperately seeking any kind of friction he could find for his cock against the alpha’s strong and muscular body.

 

Yuuri was completely lost on the incredible pleasure he felt with every touch of his skin to Victor’s. Every time their lips met and every time their fingers grazed each other, it felt like electricity was zapping between them. Yuuri was helpless. All he could do was chase the feeling. His cock was rock hard and aching between his legs. Yuuri could feel slick pooling and dripping down his legs from his hole and with a whine, he fumbled between the two of them to pull the waistband of his leggings down. He wanted more. He wanted to be claimed and mated and he wanted it now.

 

“Alpha,” he whined as soon as he drew apart from Victor. He panted, trying to regain his breath. “Please.”

 

“My omega,” Victor replied as if it would make some logical sense, but it was all he could get out of his mouth as a thousand sensations and emotions ran through him, overwhelming him. “Mine.” He moaned again, agreeing with Yuuri and breathing in lungfuls of his irresistible scent.

 

Yuuri ferociously nodded as Victor declared that he felt the same way. This was all that mattered now. The way they touched, scented, and claimed each other was all that was keeping Yuuri going. The entire ice rink could burn down around them and Yuuri wouldn’t notice. All he wanted was to smother himself in Victor’s erotic scent and bathe in the warmth of  _ his  _ alpha.

 

Victor moaned against him, roughly squeezing the omega’s ass where he held him up. He stepped forward and slammed him against the wall, pinning him there, then he hoisted him higher up as he leant down and licked the length of his neck.

 

“You taste fucking delicious... like you were made just for me. Nobody else will ever get to taste you the way I will, nobody can touch you, nobody will ever satisfy you the way I will with my knot. You were born to be mine,” he murmured, his voice slightly slurred as he started to devour the smaller man’s neck, sucking a mark directly over his scent gland. His cock was aching hard and he pressed it against the omega. “Feel how hard my cock is. I'm gonna fuck you right here against this wall and everyone’s gonna know that you belong to me. Then I’m gonna claim you and knot you right here on this floor. I’ve waited so long for this moment, to meet my mate and to own them, to be a part of them, forever. You are just perfect. You smell amazing. You feel amazing. I can’t wait to fuck you. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

 

“Yes, please…” Yuuri agreed in a low, guttural groan of pleasure as he continued to dry hump the man in front of him. “Alpha, please claim me. I want you. I want your cock. I want your knot. I’m already so wet for you. I’ll be so good for you, I promise.”

 

“Yes, you’re already so good for me. Such a good omega. So beautiful. I need to see more of you, please. Let’s get your clothes off.” He dropped Yuuri ungracefully but held him firmly as to not let him fall. The alpha was on his knees within seconds and ripping the other man’s clothes off. Yuuri stood naked, his cock hard and his ass leaking as Victor looked up at him, his eyes flashing red with his desire.

 

He gripped the omega’s cock. “Perfect, so pretty,” he praised as he jerked the hot length. Then he swallowed it down in one, deepthroating him and trying to take everything all at once, impatient to please and claim his omega. The taste of the omega’s cock on his tongue drove the alpha insane, he moaned and sucked at him desperately. He roughly smacked the man’s thighs, pulling them apart to get his hand to his leaking hole. He stared up at the omega, his mouth full as he pushed two fingers into his hot, soaking wet ass.

 

“Fuck!” Yuuri cried as he found himself completely overwhelmed by Victor’s touch. No one had ever seen him naked before, let alone touched him so intimately. Yuuri didn’t even get a second to try and concentrate on the feeling, because his omega simply demanded more. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri was gripping Victor’s silver locks tight between his fingers and encouraging the alpha to keep sucking him down. Victor moaned enthusiastically, encouraging him to grip and pull at his hair and fuck his mouth.

 

Then, Yuuri reached behind himself and shoved one of his fingers inside his sloppy, wet asshole next to Victor’s own and moaned at the fullness of it. “I want your big knot inside me,” Yuuri babbled, lost in sensation. “Please, I feel so empty, Victor…”

 

Victor pulled off his cock with a wet pop. “Yes, gonna knot your tight ass,” he growled and then licked a stripe up it as he shoved another finger inside him, opening him up and ready for his knot. “You’re so wet for me,” he moaned, feeling in awe as the beautiful omega trembled above him. Victor’s hand was soaked with slick. It was dripping down his arm, so he leant forward and licked it, catching it with his tongue. He pulled his fingers out gently and brought them to his mouth, sucking up the delicious juices. Then he grabbed the omega behind his knees and pulled him. He landed in the alpha’s lap with a squeal of surprise.

 

“I want you, I want you so bad,” Yuuri babbled as he lost himself to Victor’s touch. He’d enjoyed feeling the alpha inside him so much and now that was gone. He needed something to fill him up. He needed Victor inside him. “I want your knot inside me.”

 

Victor growled loudly at Yuuri’s words and then forcefully grabbed him to shove his face down. The alpha gripped his hips hard, positioning Yuuri on his knees so his ass was in the air and legs spread wide open, ready and waiting to be mounted. Victor bit his lip and then licked his lips at the delicious sight Yuuri made for him like this.

 

Happy in the new position, Yuuri’s ass rocked backwards, seeking Victor’s cock. Once he found it, Yuuri whined and rolled his hips until Victor’s cock was sliding between his slick ass crack. His omega hummed in joy at the presence of it. Then, Yuuri moved his hips until he could feel the head of Victor’s swollen cock against his rim. It was the best thing Yuuri had ever felt and his head dropped back as he began to push back slowly onto the massive length.

 

“Alpha, alpha, I want to be so full. I feel so empty without you,” Yuuri began to ramble in low, breathy moans. “I want you to knot me, mark me, claim me. Please, Victor. Please breed me and fill me full of your pups.”

 

Victor moaned at his omega’s enthusiasm and nodded, looking delirious. The idea of filling him full of puppies was just too much. “Yes, gonna fuck you so hard and deep. Gonna fill you up with my come.” He rubbed his hands obsessively over Yuuri’s stomach as he said the words. Then slowly, he pushed inside the tight, wet heat, his mouth open and gasping as his chest heaved for his breath. “I can feel it, you're made for me, made to take my cock.”

 

Feeling every inch of Victor’s hard cock press inside him made Yuuri whine in pleasure. The stretch was a little uncomfortable at first, but slowly the alpha’s cock felt better inside him, then eventually it felt incredible. It filled up every inch of his greedy, sloppy asshole until his omega felt somewhat satisfied. Yuuri dug his fingers into the floor, desperately trying to find something to cling onto as Victor began to fuck into him punishingly, making him cry out in pleasure.

 

Victor’s hands were gripping Yuuri’s slim hips so tight he knew he’d be feeling bruised tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Wanting to feel Victor deeper inside him, Yuuri lifted up onto his elbows and slammed his hips down against Victor’s pelvis until he felt the alpha’s cock reach deeper than before.

 

“Alpha, please,” Yuuri whined, reaching back and gripping Victor’s hair tight, his fingers gripping the locks tight to encourage the alpha to pound into him more. “I need you more. Fuck me harder. Make me yours.”

 

“Fuck, yes,” he moaned and followed Yuuri’s request by pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside Yuuri’s tight, quivering hole. “Everyone is going to know that you belong to me. You're gonna smell like me for weeks.” Viktor fucked into him relentlessly and selfishly, using Yuuri's hole as he pleased, completely out of control as he thought about fucking him until his stomach was round and bloated from Yuuri’s ass being so full of his come. He pistoned his hips, smacking into Yuuri roughly and burying his swollen cock into him over and over as the omega was powerless to do anything but lie there and take it.

 

They fucked loudly, the two of them crying out and their moans cascading off the walls of the changing room. Neither of them cared, both lost in the sensation of meeting and touching their mate for the first time. Victor's mouth was on him again, mouthing across his shoulder and biting at the skin, scenting his neck and preparing to mark him and Yuuri leant into the touch.

 

“I can't wait to bite your pretty neck and claim you as my own. Thought about meeting you so many times. You're fucking perfect,” Victor babbled.

 

Every word Victor said was making his omega preen, so much so that Yuuri couldn’t contain his wild moans as he rolled his hips into Victor’s. It was messy and beautiful and everything Yuuri could have hoped for. His slick was drenching Victor’s lap where he just couldn’t stop getting wetter and wetter with every thrust because not only was he being fucked relentlessly by  _ his _ alpha -  _ his  _ mate - but his mate was Victor fucking Nikiforov.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you,” Yuuri mumbled, lost in ecstasy. “My alpha is the same guy I’ve been touching myself to for years…” Yuuri paused to let out a whine as Victor’s head slammed against his prostate. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, Victor. Alpha. My alpha, Victor, please bite me, please, claim me…”

 

Victor didn’t hesitate, he scooped the man into his lap, his cock still buried deep as the omega sat on him, his back pressed against Victor’s chest and leaving no space between them. He sunk his teeth directly over the omega’s scent gland. He lost himself as the taste of his life mate flooded his mouth and overpowered him. His hips stuttered, burying himself impossibly deep as his cock started to swell.

 

Once Victor’s teeth were buried deep inside him, Yuuri didn’t want him to ever leave. It sent a blanket of pure pleasure, euphoria, and comfort over him when he felt that moment where their two souls became one. It was indescribable and Yuuri couldn’t help but melt into the feeling, his whole body relaxing as his omega submitted to the alpha’s claim. Then, Yuuri could feel the intense pressure against his rim as Victor’s knot began to grow and his omega howled, desperate to feel the claim once more deep inside him.

 

“Yes, Victor,” Yuuri whined and tears pricked at his eyes as his senses were completely overwhelmed. All he could feel was Victor’s teeth in his scent gland, Victor’s cock hard in his ass, and Victor’s scent in the air. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

  
Once Victor’s knot reached its full size inside Yuuri, the stretch was only a little painful thanks to how relaxed he felt and the amount of slick dripping from his greedy hole. It caused Yuuri’s tears to finally spill over, making little wet tracks down his cheeks, as he cried from pure joy at the feeling of being owned by Victor, by his alpha, finally. His climax hit him with full force as he came untouched, soaking his stomach and the floor of the changing rooms. Yuuri cried out in broken Japanese as the pleasure filled him in waves.

 

Victor clung to him like he wanted all of Yuuri, like he needed him to survive, holding the two of them in a tight embrace as he flooded Yuuri’s hole with his come. Pulse after pulse of hot come soaked the omega’s insides, filling him up with the alpha’s semen until his stomach was swollen with it and he couldn’t hold anymore inside. It leaked out around Victor’s knot and dripped from where the two of them were connected. Slick and come pooled onto the floor beneath them from their combined pleasure. Victor’s orgasm ripped through him and he gripped the omega in his arms, finally removing his teeth to roughly grab his face and try to kiss him. The angle was all wrong but neither of them cared as they attempted to lick into each other’s mouths.

 

Yuuri couldn’t hold back another climax when he felt his hole sloppy and completely filled with come. He orgasmed with Victor’s lips pressed to his, open-mouthed and panting, and Yuuri was thinking about just how good Victor had claimed him and how this was just the start of a beautiful, erotic relationship to come. His omega was slowly starting to withdraw now, satisfied by the bite and the knot inside him, and Yuuri was finally starting to realise that he was mated to Victor.  _ The Victor Nikiforov. _

 

“Holy shit,” Yuuri muttered breathily. He began to take in long, deep breaths to lower his heart rate.

 

“Yeah.” Viktor panted from behind him. He cleared his throat, his face flaming as he started to come round to his senses. “I didn’t catch your name,” he mumbled. “You’re that Japanese skater, right? Sorry, I have seen you skate, but I’ve got a terrible memory. I’m rubbish with names.”

 

Yuuri took another deep breath before he answered, “Katsuki Yuuri.” Exhausted, he dropped his head back to lean on Victor’s shoulder. He should have felt embarrassed, but after everything they just did, Yuuri had a lot worse to be ashamed of that strangely he didn’t even care about.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed out and then nuzzled into him.

 

The young omega couldn’t help but smile at the loving gesture. “I suppose we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on,” Yuuri mused in a quiet voice. “You’ll probably want me to quit skating and move to Russia so we can get married and have pups, right?” The thought made him go cold all over. As much as he wanted this, wanted Victor, the thought of quitting skating to become a housewife was a little depressing. He wanted to try and beat Victor in a competition at least once in his life.

 

“I…” Victor paused at the suggestion. “I mean, we’re soul mates, that’s what is expected of us... but Yuuri, I don’t think I can do that. Skating is important to both of us. I couldn’t give it up yet... and I wouldn’t expect you to either. This,” he said, rubbing his hands over Yuuri’s stomach, “is wonderful, but it doesn’t mean we should have to put our lives on hold… no?”

 

A small smile spread across Yuuri’s lips. He was still feeling a little drunk with pleasure from the high of his orgasms. “So, you’re saying I’ll still be able to wipe the floor with you at next year’s Grand Prix?”

 

“Excuse me, what?” He laughed. “Remember who you are talking to, omega of mine,” he said playfully, thrusting his hips up and circling his knot inside his mate.

 

“Oh!” Yuuri cried as he felt Victor’s knot stretch his abused rim again. A pulse of pleasure rushed through him and he let out a gasp. “N-not fair.”

 

“Mmmm, yes fair,” he said, leaning in and kissing him.

 

Yuuri opened his mouth and let Victor explore inside. He was exhausted and wrecked. He didn’t have the energy to do much kissing back, but he was happy for Victor to take the lead again. When they finally broke apart again, Yuuri smiled wide. Forgetting the situation for a moment, he tried to move due to a cramp in his leg, only to be stopped by the knot deep inside him.

 

“How long do we have to stay like this for? I mean… um… How long does your knot usually last?”

 

Victor stayed silent for a few moments. “Um, I don’t know? I haven’t actually done this before.”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri replied in a small voice. “I would have thought you’d done this with a lot of people before.”

 

Victor sighed. “I mean, I’ve done  _ stuff  _ with people before, but I haven’t actually fucked anyone. I was waiting for you. It was kind of more romantic when it happened in my head…”

 

Yuuri smiled. “I think it was romantic enough,” he told his silver-haired mate. “I mean, you practically threw yourself across the room just at the sight of me. I’m flattered,” he teased and gave a small chuckle. “In case you wanted to know I haven’t… Well, you’re my first everything. I’ve never even been kissed before.”

 

Victor groaned and buried his face into Yuuri’s neck. “Fuck, you can’t just say things like that, you’re making me hard again already and I’m barely soft.”

 

The entirety of Yuuri’s face was burning with arousal at that statement. He could feel the truth behind it since Victor’s cock was still buried deep in his ass and was twitching now, coming back alive for another round. He couldn’t believe that Victor Nikiforov was excited by how naive he was. This had to be a dream, right?

 

“So, if I told you that you’re the only person who has ever seen me naked or touched my cock or been inside me... that would turn you on?” Yuuri asked in a husky voice that was laced with desire.

 

Victor groaned and started to softly rock against Yuuri. “Fuck, that makes me so unbelievably happy,” he said and then bit into Yuuri’s ear softly. He reached around and closed his hand around the omega’s small half-hard cock, palming it in his large hand.

 

Yuuri whimpered at the touch. “Victor…” he moaned. “I don’t think I can… I’m so sensitive everywhere—” He was cut off with a gasp as Victor rocked his hips against him, rubbing his knot against the sensitive rim. “Hnng,” he moaned, biting into his bottom lip. “It’s so sensitive, but I still want you so bad.”

 

“You can, I know you can come on my cock again,” he whispered. “You're so hot I can barely control myself. I want to make you come over and over again until you can think of nothing but my touch on your skin.” His hand circled Yuuri's cock more firmly, jerking him gently and making him squirm on his knot.

 

“Oh, fuck, Victor,” Yuuri cried, his eyes filling with tears again as he struggled to stop himself from pushing his ass against his alpha’s thrusting hips. He wanted it so much - more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life - but it was so overwhelming. His cock was aching and his ass was tender from the rough fucking Victor had already given him. Despite all of this though, Yuuri was moaning like a filthy whore as he accepted his alpha’s thrusts inside him.

 

“Just go easy on me this time,” Yuuri whispered under his breath as he reached his hand back to grip Victor’s hair. “This is all brand-new to me. Please be gentle.”

 

Victor's touch slowed and he kissed the side of Yuuri's neck tenderly, laving over the bite and placing gentle kisses across the soft skin.  “Don't worry, my darling, I would never hurt my omega,” he said as it changed the pace from something hot and desperate, to something tender and sensual. “That's it, Yuuri,” he encouraged as the omega’s cock hardened. “Good boy, take everything I give you.”

 

Yuuri shook his head from side to side as tears rolled down his cheeks. “It’s so good alpha,” he whimpered in between thrusts and moans. “I don’t ever want you to stop. Please, Victor. I want you and this forever. I love you so much, my alpha.”

 

Victor gasped,  the words going straight to his cock and filling him with a soft, loving feeling, directed at the omega. “Love you forever,” he moaned and fumbled to find Yuuri's hand and link their fingers together. 

 

“Yes,” Yuuri scrambled to reply. “Yes, forever.” He gripped Victor’s hands tighter, knowing that in spite of the fact that this was their first real interaction, that they were heading for a lifetime of happiness. That’s the way it was for true mates. The thought invigorated him as he rolled his hips against Victor’s and thrust forward into Victor’s hand that pumped his cock.

 

With a sharp cry, Yuuri came again, spilling lightly over Victor’s fingers as Victor came inside him again with a soft cry of the omegas name. This time, Yuuri fell forward until he was bent over in front of Victor again. This time, he was truly spent. Exhausted and satiated, Yuuri’s cheek rested on the cool tiled floor and his eyes began to close.

 

Victor sighed in happiness and rearranged the two of them so they were lying spooned together. He brushed Yuuri's hair, damp with perspiration, from his face and then finally managed to pull out of him as his knot started to soften.

 

“Ahh,” whimpered Yuuri as Victor pulled out. His ass was thankful for the reprieve, but he found himself letting out a small cry of sadness at the empty feeling. So, Yuuri settled his back against Victor’s chest and pulled Victor’s arms around his waist.

 

“I feel too far away from you already and you’re right next to me. I don’t know how I’ll cope when you go back to Russia,” he confessed.

 

“Actually… since we’re mates now you should know I was thinking of taking this season off…”

 

“Really?” Yuuri asked, his brow furrowing. “What about your skating?”

 

“I don't know. I've been a bit bored…” He sighed. “I've been feeling like this for a long time and thinking about it on and off, but I feel like ow this has happened I may have found a new passion in life. Meeting you here today, it's just cemented the feelings I’ve been having for months. Of course, it wouldn't be forever, I'm not ready to retire yet. But I could come with you and help you skate this season, we could get to know each other… Maybe we could get married?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri answered instantly. “That sounds amazing.” His eyes fluttered closed again and he took a deep breath as sleep began to overwhelm him.

 

“Yuuri, we can't sleep here.” He laughed affectionately. “Come on, let's get dressed my little omega. We have a rehearsal to get to and we need to go and announce our engagement.”

 

“Now?” Yuuri replied wearily. “I’m too tired for rehearsal. There’s no way. Surely, they’ll understand given the circumstances…”

 

“Then how about we go back to my hotel room and I’ll lavish you with attention,” he suggested, turning Yuuri onto his back and then straddling him, his trademark smile in place. “Come on, darling, let me take care of you.

 

Yuuri nodded. “Yes please, alpha. Take care of me.”

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments and Kudos will be fed to greedy authors for sustenance for writing more smutty one shots. Tumblr inboxes are OPEN for prompts.


End file.
